


Broken Arms, Not Broken Hearts

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Broken Bones, Coming In Pants, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Injured Dean, Injured Dean Winchester, Injury, Living Together, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently moved in together, Dean and Cas are showering together in the morning when Cas comes to the horrifying news that Dean pees in the shower. He overreacts and jumps out of the shower and goes to work dirty that day, but the next day when Dean tries to be funny, Cas freaks out and accidentally makes him fall in the shower which ends in a trip to the Emergency Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Arms, Not Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This really isn't anything kinky, sorry to be a Downtown Letdown here. It's really just a lot of fluff because Dean and Cas are gross.

**3 Months Earlier**

 

“Dean, what’s the matter?” Cas asked, walking into the kitchen of Dean’s apartment. Dean was sitting at the table beneath a light fixture missing all but one bulb, a stack of mail to one side and a bottle of whiskey to the other. 

 

Cas walked up to him and noticed he was crying and immediately knelt down and put his face against Dean’s neck. “Dean…What’s wrong?” 

 

“I couldn’t do it, Cas.” Dean whimpered, turning and looking at him. 

 

“Do what?” Cas asked, picking up the unfolded letter in front of Dean, revealing the envelope it came out of - NOTICE OF EVICTION - stamped in bright big letters on it. “Oh.” 

 

“I tried for months to find another job. Anything that would get me to pay the rent.” Dean whispered. 

 

“I can pay this off for you.” Cas offered. 

 

“No. I’m not taking money from anyone.” Dean sighed. 

 

“Here, why don’t you put away the alcohol, and come back to bed, and think about this in the morning?” Cas said softly, taking the bottle of whiskey out of Dean’s hand before he could drink it. 

 

“All my problems are all still going to be here in the morning.” Dean muttered. 

 

“In the morning, you’ll have a clearer head though.” Cas stated. “Come on.” 

 

Dean submissively stood up and followed Cas back into the bedroom and let Cas settle him back into bed. Cas gently tucked him into the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. 

 

“I love you.” Dean whispered, sniffling. 

 

“This definitely wasn’t your first bottle of whiskey was it?” Cas mused. 

 

“How can you tell?” Dean asked. 

 

“You don’t tell me you love me unless you’re drunk.” Cas replied, crawling over Dean and awkwardly finagling himself under the covers. 

 

“Thats not true.” Dean argued. 

 

“Yeah it is. But I love you anyways.” Cas chuckled.

 

Cas snuggled up against Dean and pressed his chin into the crook of Deans shoulder. 

 

“Move in with me.” He said quietly. 

 

“What?” Dean mumbled. 

 

“Move in with me. I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while. And just never found the words or time.” Cas stated. 

 

“I’m not moving in with you to save my ass.” Dean groaned. 

 

“Then don’t. Move in with me because I love you and want you to.” Cas replied. 

 

“No.” 

 

“You think I’m giving you a choice?” Cas asked. 

 

“No.” Dean repeated, sighing in defeat. 

 

“We’ve come to an agreement swiftly for once.” Cas mused, kissing Dean’s neck. 

 

Now

 

Cas heard noises to the side of him and rolled over and opened his eyes. “Dean get your ass out of my face!” 

 

“What?” Dean asked. 

 

“Your bare ass. Is in. My face.” Cas stated. “So help me god, if your anus is visible without my contacts in in the next 10 seconds, I’m shoving my finger in it.” 

 

“Jesus, Cas. I’m picking condoms out from under the bed.” Dean sneered, standing up and holding his hand and showing a bunch of dusty wadded up condoms. 

 

“Disgusting.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Then maybe throw them away and stop kicking them them under the bed.” Dean smiled. 

 

“It’s so much effort though.” Cas stated. 

 

“Have you not heard of a trash bin?” Dean asked. 

 

“Those cost money.” Cas replied. 

 

“You can get a trash bin for like five bucks, dude. You spent three hundred dollars custom ordering a vibrator molded off of my dick. Get a fucking trash bin.” Dean snorted. 

 

“One of those is a very essential purchase. The other is a trash bin.” Cas stated. 

 

“I never realized what a fucking slob you were until I moved in here.” Dean sighed. 

 

“And I never realized what a neat freak you were.” Cas scoffed. 

 

“This is not gonna work out.” Dean laughed. “I can not have condoms shoved under the place I sleep. Are all of these even from us? Because some of these look really old.” 

 

“I’ve been with you for three years, Dean. I don’t keep condoms under my bed for three years. I’m not that big of a mess.” Cas replied. 

 

“Oh yes you are.” Dean chuckled. “So maybe you should come get in the shower and clean up.” 

 

“That was not smooth at all, yet I am definitely not declining.” Cas hummed, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. 

 

“I don’t need to be smooth. You have low standards.” Dean teased. 

 

“No I don’t. If I had low standards would I be with you?” Cas asked. “Oh wait. I am with you. Guess my standards are pretty low.” 

 

“Look at you.” Dean cooed. “Throwing shade like a pro.” 

 

“I live with you. I have to learn how to throw shade hard. Survival of the fittest and all.” Cas stated, standing up and following Dean into the bathroom. 

 

Cas started the shower while Dean threw away the handful of old condoms and washed his hands. 

 

“Why are you washing your hands? We’re going to get in the shower.” Cas asked. 

 

“Because used condoms are gross and germy.” Dean replied, drying his hands on a washcloth. 

 

“It’s just come.” Cas argued. 

 

“That’s been sitting under your bed for God knows how long!” Dean protested. “You are disgusting.”

 

“You know you still love me.” Cas said, holding his hand under the water. He turned around and flicked the water in Dean’s face. 

 

Dean laughed quietly and walked up to Cas and hugged him. “I am always so amazed with you.” 

 

“I love you, too.” Cas smiled, kissing his cheek. “So much.” 

 

“Why does your shower take so long to heat up?” Dean asked. 

 

“Because it’s barely spring, and you wouldn’t even know it.” Cas replied. “I bet in the summer you’ll complain about being boiled alive.” 

 

“That’s a fair assumption.” Dean mused, putting a hand in Cas’s hair and running his fingers through it. “Want to put money on it?” 

 

“I would if I ever trusted you to actually pay up when I win.” Cas replied. 

 

“Yeah, I never pay up do I?” Dean laughed. 

 

“No, you’re a giant asshole.” Cas replied. 

 

Dean reached his arm around Cas and felt the water. “It’s ready.” 

 

Cas pulled away from Dean and stepped into the shower, taking Dean’s hand and leading him in. Dean immediately had his hands all over Cas, softly kissing him and holding him. 

 

“Dean, I have to actually shower.” Cas mumbled. “You know, I have work?” 

 

“Go in late.” Dean said. 

 

“I think people are starting to get a bit suspicious of how many days I just barely get there in time.” Cas chuckled. “I suppose if we multi-tasked though.” 

 

“There we go.” Dean smiled, walking his fingers down Cas’s chest, over his stomach and fondling him. 

 

“Jesus! Wait until I get the shampoo out, will you?” Cas laughed, pushing Dean off him. “Do you want strawberry or mango?” 

 

“Do I look like a strawberry shortcake to you?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas looked up at him. “Yeah.” He started laughing and bent over and grabbed one of the shampoo bottles. “Conditioner preference?” 

 

“I don’t care, Cas. Just get your shampoo and get in my ass.” Dean replied. 

 

“Well, I did say I like men that are direct.” Cas mused. “What the…” 

 

Cas saw part of the water on the shower floor was tinting a yellow color. 

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

Cas stood up and looked down and then realized Dean was relieving himself. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Cas exclaimed. 

 

“What did I do?” 

 

“You’re peeing in the shower! Who pees in the shower?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“Everyone!” Dean replied. 

 

“That’s disgusting! That’s fucking disgusting!” Cas shouted, running to the back of the shower where the water was clear. 

 

“This coming from the guy who keeps dirty condoms underneath his bed for months?” Dean laughed. 

 

“These are two very different situations.” Cas stated. 

 

“It’s a shower. Everything goes down the drain.” Dean argued. 

 

“That’s still disgusting. If you were meant to pee in the shower, it wouldn’t be called a shower. It’d be called a toilet.” Cas snapped. 

 

“This is really adorable how upset this makes you. Not gonna lie.” Dean smiled, standing in amusement. 

 

“Fuck you.” Cas snapped, getting out of the shower. “I’ll go to work dirty. I’m never sleeping with you again.” 

 

“Why do I fell you’ll retract that statement the second you get horny?” Dean asked, leaning out of the shower. 

 

“I won’t. This is disgusting. You are disgusting. How can you not tell me you do things like this before moving in with me?” Cas frowned. 

 

Dean just stood against the wall laughing. “My God. You are fucking nuts.” 

 

“At least I don’t pee where I’m supposed to bathe!” Cas huffed, leaving the room. “I’m getting dressed. 

* * *

** The Next Morning **

* * *

“Dean…” Cas groaned. “I’m tired. Stop it.” 

 

“It’s 11. Get the fuck up.” Dean replied, sloppily kissing the back of Cas’s neck, arms wrapped around him.

 

“Eleven?” Cas sighed, opening his eyes and rolling over. 

 

Dean yawned and nodded. “Eleven.” 

 

“Fuck” Cas breathed. “You wore me out last night.” 

 

“That I did.” Dean sang, laughing and pressing a playful kiss to Cas’s lips. 

 

“I don’t want to get up.” Cas said.

 

“Don’t.” Dean replied. “We can stay in bed all together all day today.” 

 

“I have to get up though. Carry me to the shower?” Cas asked. 

 

“I’m not carrying your fat ass.” Dean snorted. 

 

“I’m lighter than you are.” Cas stated. 

 

“Only because you’re shorter than me.” Dean tainted. 

 

“Two and half fucking inches!” Cas exclaimed. “At least I’ve got more inches on you where it really matters.” 

 

Dean burst out laughing and Cas stuck out his tongue at Dean and threw the covers off of the bed and got up.

 

“That was cold!” Dean laughed, getting out of bed and following him into the bathroom. 

 

“I learned from the best.” Cas snarked, turning on the shower water. “If you think I’m letting you get in my shower ever again after yesterday, you have another thing coming.” 

 

“ _Your_ shower?” Dean asked. “I live here, too. Isn’t it _our_ shower?” 

 

“No.” Cas stated bluntly. 

 

“Where am I supposed to shower then?” Dean smirked. 

 

“Outside with the garden hose like you deserve.” Cas replied. 

 

“You are one cold motherfucker.” Dean snickered. “Figuratively and literally.” 

 

“What? How?” Cas asked. 

 

“Like this.” Dean pushed Cas into the still freezing cold stream of water from the shower head, Cas grabbing him for support, sending them both tumbling into the tub, legs hanging over the edge. 

 

“What the fuck?!” Cas exclaimed, holding back laughter. “You are horrible to me!” 

 

“I know. But I had to get in the shower somehow.” Dean smiled, kissing Cas’s nose. 

 

“My head hurts.” Cas giggled, sitting up and getting his feet in the tub, helping Dean do the same. 

 

“Good.” Dean retorted.

 

 “Are you okay?” Dean whispered, quietly. 

 

“You’re pathetic, Dean.” Cas stated. “I’m fine. Nothing’s broken.” 

 

Dean gently rested his head on Cas’s shoulder and cuddled up to him. “I’m freezing now.” 

 

“You’re the genius that pushed me in here.” Cas replied, tucking himself into Dean. 

 

“I didn’t think that through.” Dean said. 

 

“No, you didn’t.” Cas shook his head. “Finally!” 

 

“Thank God!” Dean sighed as the water began warming up. He pulled off of Cas and stood up, pulling Cas to a stand as well. 

 

“Now get out.” Cas ordered. 

 

“Please?” Dean pouted, dramatically sticking out his bottom lip. “Don’t you love me?” 

 

“Fine. You can stay but no peeing in the shower this time.” Cas replied. 

 

“You’re the best.” Dean chuckled, attack kissing Cas on the cheek and neck, making him giggle. 

 

“I love you, too.” Cas laughed. “Just _do not try anything. Do not pee in the shower, Dean Winchester._ ” 

 

Cas turned around to grab a bottle of shampoo. 

 

“You mean like this?” Dean asked innocently. 

 

“Dean..what are you…” Cas slowly stood up and turned around and saw Dean grinning smugly. Then Cas felt something hit his stomach and he looked down and Dean had his dick in hand and was peeing right on him. Cas screamed and pressed up against the other side of the shower. 

 

“Oh my God you fucking asshole!” Cas shrieked. 

 

Dean burst out laughing and let go of his dick, leaning over laughing at his boyfriend’s horror. “This is so sad.” 

 

“Why did I ever let you move in with me? This was a horrible idea!” Cas scoffed, squeezing shampoo all over his abdomen in an attempt to rinse off any pee. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Dean laughed, standing back up. He extended an arm to Cas and Cas freaked out, screaming and flailing his arms at Dean. He hit Dean’s arm and Dean lost balance and fell, crying out in pain. 

 

“Oh my God!” Cas yelled, getting down on the ground. “Are you okay?” 

 

Dean groaned. “Yeah. Fine. I jut hit my….fuck.” 

 

“What?” Cas asked, panicking. 

 

Dean looked over at his arm which had hit the edge of the tub. His arm was very visibly broken, bending in half slightly. 

 

“Fuck.” Cas whimpered, starting to cry. “I’m so sorry. Oh God, Dean. I’m so sorry. Oh my God.” 

 

Cas began hyperventilating and panicking. 

 

“Cas, baby.” Dean said softly, grabbing his face. “Go get some clothes on, calm down, bring me a bathrobe or something, and take me to the ER. They’ll put on a cast on it and it’ll be all fine.” 

 

“How can you be so calm right now? I just broke your arm!” Cas exclaimed. 

 

“Adrenaline is making it so the pain hasn’t set in yet. So please hurry up before it does.” Dean grimaced. 

 

“Okay.” Cas nodded and stood up, getting out of the shower and rushing into the bedroom while Dean carefully turned off the water with his functioning arm. 

 

Cas returned wearing a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. He pulled a bathrobe off the back of the door and threw it on the floor in front of the tub. He carefully grabbed Dean under his armpits and helped him sit on the edge of the tub. Cas helped Dean put on the robe, putting it over his arm and then just wrapping and tying it under Dean’s hurt arm so that it stayed shut but nothing was obstructing the injury. 

 

Cas fumbled to tie it properly, growling in frustration. “I can’t do it!” 

 

“I don’t really care, Cas. I can hold it shut.” Dean said. “Help me up here.” 

 

Cas stood up, shaking and breathing rough as he fended off a total breakdown. 

 

“Castiel.” Dean said firmly. “Get it together.” 

 

“I can’t.” Cas shook his head, starting to cry again. 

 

“Castiel!” Dean repeated, slapping Cas in the face. “I love you. I love you more than anything, okay? Nothing’s gonna change that. And I say that with no alcohol in me. So go find the god damn car keys and take me to get this thing casted.” 

 

Cas started calming down instantly and nodded silently, wiping the tears off of his face. Dean followed him into the bedroom, waiting for him to remember which drawer he shoved his keys in. After a few minutes, Cas found them and they went out to the car. 

 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas said. 

 

“Cas that’s the hundredth time you’ve apologized. I’m not mad.” Dean sighed. 

 

Cas sniffled and unlocked the car, opening the door for Dean and helping him in. “I wish it were me instead of you.” 

 

“You’d be a much whinier li’l bitch about it. I think it’s better that it’s be.” Dean smiled, teasingly butting him in the shoulder with his head. 

 

“I don’t even know where an ER is.” Cas stated. “I don’t exactly make a habit of going there.” 

 

Dean snorted loudly. “There’s one on 7th and Broadway.”

 

“Oh I think I’ve seen that.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Probably.” Dean mused. 

 

They drove a silent, tense 3 minutes to the ER before arriving. Cas quickly dropped his car off with the valet and took Dean inside. After checking in, they were taken back immediately. Cas protested many times, but he wasn’t allowed in the X-Ray room. He had to sit unhappily in the room waiting for them to return. 

 

Finally they did and Dean sat back down on the bed. 

 

“Does it hurt yet?” Cas asked. 

 

“It’s starting to, yeah.” Dean hissed, gently letting his arm rest at his side. 

 

“Sor-“

 

“Don’t say it!” Dean snapped. 

 

“I was just gonna say I wanted a Kia Sorento.” Cas smiled. 

 

Dean laughed and patted the bed. “Come here.” 

 

Cas sat down next to him and cuddled up to his side. “I love you.” 

 

Dean kissed the side of Cas’s head as his silent return of affection. “You look upset.” 

 

“I broke your fucking arm. Of course I’m upset.” Cas huffed. 

 

“They’re kinda busy right now. No one would be in here for a while…” Dean mused, wiggling his hand down the waistband of Cas’s sweatpants. 

 

“Oh no.” Cas laughed. “We’re in public, Dean. What if someone sees?” 

 

“Then lucky them.” Dean purred, wrapping his hand around Cas’s cock and gently stroking him. 

 

Cas leaned back a little so that Dean had a bigger range of motion, twisting and tugging on his dick as he jerked him off. Cas bit his lip as he moaned, quieting the sounds so that no one would hear. 

 

“I shouldn’t be enjoying this right now.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Enjoy it. You need it.” Dean replied, trailing his lips over Cas’s neck. “Just be glad I didn’t break my hand job arm.” 

 

Cas started laughing, and then moaning, and then back to laughing, and then a combination as both as Dean sped up his pace. A louder moan escaped Cas’s mouth and quickly gasped and quieted himself. 

 

“Faster, Dean.” Cas pleaded. 

 

“Aren’t you usually through by now? My arm’s getting tired, man.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Shut up.” Cas smiled, moaning again as Dean got quicker. “Oh, fuck. Fuck!” 

 

Right as he was about to come, a nurse knocked on the door and slid it open. Dean quickly yanked his arm out of Cas’s pants right as Cas actually came with a high pitched squeak at the surprise of being walked in on. He awkwardly tried to angle himself behind Dean so that the nurse didn’t see his dick sticking up in his pants with the obvious wet spot from where he came. 

 

“Hi.” Dean said, smiling widely at her. 

 

“Dean?” She asked. 

 

He nodded and winked at her. 

 

“Would you stop flirting with the nurse?” Cas whispered. 

 

“Bite me.” Dean snarled.

 

“Don’t tempt me.” Cas muttered, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. 

 

“So the doctor took a look at your x-rays and you definitely broke your arm, which I’m sure you know. The bone was a complete, clean break, but will need a small, minor surgery to go in and put the bone back where it belongs before casting.” She explained. 

 

“Oh God.” Cas groaned. 

 

“So how did this happen?” The nurse asked. 

 

“We were in the shower and I fell. Hence the wet hair and bathrobe.” Dean answered. 

 

“We?” She raised her eyebrows. 

 

“My boyfriend and I? It’s a thing couples do sometimes you know. When you’re in love with someone.” Dean mused. 

 

“I have to ask then - your boyfriend didn’t do anything to you, right?” She asked. 

 

“It was an accident!” Cas exclaimed. “I didn’t mean to! I’d never want to hurt him! I love him!” 

 

The nurse stared at him silent. 

 

“I peed on him and he flipped out and accidentally hit me too hard and I lost my balance and I fell and hit my arm on the edge of the tub.” Dean explained. 

 

“You were peeing on him?” She whispered, eyes wide in horror. 

 

“Gay people are weird. Don’t try to understand us.” Dean snickered. 

 

“Alright.” She sighed. “I’ll have the doctor in to explain it all to you in a minute. You do need the surgery immediately so we can set you in a cast, but the doctor will tell you what you need to do and you’ll be free to go home or hang out around the hospital while we wait for a doctor to have an availability.” She stated. 

 

“Alright.” Dean nodded, the nurse leaving the room. “Cas?” 

 

“Yeah?” Cas replied. 

 

“You’re gonna kill me for this but I need to pee. And considering I can’t use my right hand, I think I’ll need assistance.” Dean smiled. 

 

“You want to aim for you?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“Yes.” Dean stated. 

 

“You want me to hold your dick while you take a piss.” Cas said. 

 

“Yes.” Dean repeated. 

 

“You’re fucking crazy. Just sit down.” Cas argued. 

 

“Hospital toilets are gross!” Dean exclaimed. 

 

“Fine. You win on this. But I don’t see this ending well.” Cas grumbled, standing up. 

 

“Nice come stain.” Dean cackled, standing up. 

 

“Fuck you. I’m gonna have to walk around all day like this.” Cas laughed. 

 

“You know you can go home and change, right?” Dean replied. 

 

“I’m not gonna leave you. I’m never gonna leave you.” Cas said. 

 

“Fine. Walk around all day in comed-in pants with no underwear on. I won’t stop you.” Dean snarked.

 

“Fine. I will.” Cas huffed, opening the door to the bathroom. “Are you sure you can’t do this on your own? It’s not that hard.” 

 

“It’s harder than it looks.” Dean stated, pushing open a door to the handicapped stall.

 

“Oh. Well you didn’t tell me you weren’t just gonna go with a urinal.” Cas stated. 

 

“You know I don’t like being exposed like that.” Dean sighed. 

 

“Fine.” Cas groaned. “Give me your dick.” 

 

Dean started laughing and pulled the strap on his robe, letting it fall open. Cas grabbed Dean’s cock and stood behind his shoulder, awkwardly trying to gauge how well the aim would be. 

 

“I think you’re good.” Cas stated. 

 

Dean nodded and began peeing, Cas immediately screeching, “Not good! Not good! Wait.” 

 

Dean burst out laughing, holding onto Cas for support. “Up more. Little more.” 

 

“Okay. You think this’ll work?” Cas asked, neither of them hearing the sound of the door over their laughter. 

 

“Yeah.” Dean replied, resuming, this time actually making it into the toilet. 

 

“Thank God.” Cas sighed, giggling a little. 

 

“What the hell?” A man said from outside. 

 

“What? Ain’t you ever seen a guy helping his boyfriend take a piss?” Cas called. Dean tried to hold back laughter to prevent from moving and getting any more pee outside of the toilet. 

 

“There.” Dean said, finishing off. 

 

“Finally.” Cas said, letting go of Dean’s dick. 

 

“Hey! You gotta shake!” Dean protested. 

 

Cas groaned and grabbed his cock again and gave it a couple quick shakes. “Go wash your hand while I clean all this up.” 

 

“Why do I have to wash my hands? I didn’t touch anything.” Dean asked. 

 

“Because I fucking said so.” Cas replied. 

 

“I think I know not to fight with that.” Dean chuckled. “Tie my robe first though, please?” 

 

Cas quickly tied the robe back into a bow and then shoo’d Dean out of the room so he could clean up the missed pee with some toilet paper. 

 

“Hey.” Dean said, winking at the man at the urinal as he passed him to wash his hands. 

 

“Hey…” The guy replied awkwardly. 

 

Once Dean finished washing his hands, Cas flushed the toilet and came back to meet him at the sink. 

 

“You’re the best.” Dean cooed, kissing Cas’s cheek from behind as he scrubbed his hands. 

 

“You better not have me doing this at home. You better be sitting there.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Ugh. I hate sitting though.” Dean groaned. “Oh I know! I can just use the shower drain. That’s easy enough to aim at.” 

 

“Dean. So help me God. If you use the shower as your personal urinal, _I will break your other fucking arm._ ” Cas hissed. 

 

“Point taken. Sitting it is.” Dean laughed. 


End file.
